Nombre
by RoseMarie21
Summary: "Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso desde su boca, más de lo que esperaba, e incluso aumentaba tras oírlo con la manera en la que lo dijo". [First Name] [TsukkiYama] [Yamaguchi Tadashi x Tsukishima Kei] ¡FELIZ DÍA TSUKKIYAMA! 12/11
1. Capítulo 1

— Tsukki, ¿mañana puedes salir?

— ¿Salir? ¿Adónde?

— Ya sabes… Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

— No lo olvidé, te dije que lo dejaras libre. Yo hice los planes desde hace tiempo, así que no quieras cambiarlos.

Él estuvo organizando todo con anticipación. Ni siquiera tuvo que recordarle.

¿En algún punto hubo esa necesidad? ¿Acaso ellos olvidaron el cumpleaños del otro en una sola ocasión?

No.

El rostro de Tadashi, aun así, no pudo ocultar el asombro de su rostro, y la alegría que sus palabras le trajeron.

— No es para que te sorprendas tanto así— Continuó el rubio—. Te lo había dicho.

— Lo sé, Tsukki— Ni siquiera intentó esconder su sonrisa—. Es que me hace muy feliz.

— Además, he estado haciéndolo desde que comenzamos a salir— Añadió, sin expresión—. Eso es…— Miró hacia otro lado, haciendo cuentas— Cuatro años.

— Sí, desde la preparatoria— Dijo, con sus ojos brillando—. Aún recuerdo cómo sucedió todo— Rio un poco al pensar en ello.

— También yo, así que no hace falta que lo repitas— Contestó, antes de que Tadashi repitiera sus vergonzosas palabras.

— Dijiste: "Te quiero" — Imitó su voz y semblante— ¡Pero no me lo podía creer porque parecías estar sufriendo! — Soltó sin ninguna pena— Después me preguntaste si quería salir contigo…

— Ya cállate, Tadashi— Interrumpió— Es vergonzoso.

— Lo siento, Tsukki— Siguió riendo—. ¡Eso también! Iniciaste a llamarme Tadashi. Seguro llevabas tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

— ¿Y tú? — Cortó, haciendo su tan típica expresión de superioridad burlona— ¿Por qué no me dices por mi nombre?

El joven de pecas se sonrojó, nunca imaginó que pudiese hacerle esa pregunta.

— ¿E-está mal que te llame "Tsukki"? — Preguntó con algo de inseguridad— Es una costumbre de muchos años, sabes.

— No dije que fuera malo— Contradijo, levantando una ceja mientras sonreía—. Aunque, me gustaría escucharlo de tu boca— Se inclinó. En su oído susurró: —"Kei".

La respiración de él en su oreja le puso la piel de gallina. Se apartó bruscamente, aún ruborizado, sin saber qué hacer en esa situación.

— Eh… Pero… ¿no está bien como hasta ahora? Sería extraño si llevo casi diez años nombrándote de una manera.

— Vaya, qué excusa— Se burló—. Entonces volveré a decirte Yamaguchi, supongo— Provocó en voz alta.

Curvó sus labios para hacer una mueca de tristeza.

— No lo hagas, por favor— Pidió, casi murmurando.

Kei volteó al cielo, como si estuviese considerando su petición, para después regresar a mirarlo a él.

— Entonces llámame por mi nombre— Respondió, al cabo de unos minutos, sonriendo satíricamente.

El rostro del muchacho de pecas se nubló, como cualquier forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él inició el tema, de todos modos, así que sólo le quedaba aceptarlo.

— Bueno…— Evitó observarlo a los ojos de nuevo— Acércate, que no voy a repetirlo.

— Apuesto a que no podrías decirlo una sola vez— Incitó. Dio algunos pasos hasta aproximarse lo suficiente. Se encorvó un poco, de manera que su oído quedase cerca de la boca del otro joven, como antes, invertidamente— Te escucho.

— K-…— Le costaba pronunciarlo, sin entender por completo la razón.

— ¿Qué? — Colocó su mano detrás de la oreja, indicando que lo repitiera.

Arrugando su camiseta, específicamente la parte del pecho que cubría su corazón, latiendo éste rápidamente, sonrojado y nerviosamente, dijo:

— Kei.

Su murmullo sonó tan extrañamente erótico.

Kei hubiese muerto por ver la expresión que él puso en aquel momento, seguro sería igual de seductora, sin embargo, perdió esa oportunidad.

Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso desde su boca, más de lo que esperaba, e incluso aumentaba tras oírlo con la manera en la que lo dijo. En su mejilla izquierda apareció un pequeño e imperceptible rubor. Se reincorporó e inició a caminar dándole la espalda, para disimularlo.

— Ni siquiera fue difícil— Regresó a su sequedad—. No era para tanto.

— Supongo que no— Admitió—. Es de lo más normal, creo.

Sin dirigir su mirada a él, el muchacho más alto pidió:

— ¿Podrías repetirlo?

— "Apuesto que no podrás decirlo una sola vez" — Reiteró él— En realidad querías decir: "Me gustaría escucharlo más de una vez", ¿no? — Fue su turno de burlarse.

— Si lo dices de una manera tan erótica, a cualquiera le gustaría que se lo repitieran— Devolvió la mofa.

— ¡N-no fue intencional ni nada!

— Entonces repítelo— Esta vez ordenó.

— Kei— Pronunció de la misma manera que antes.

— Otra vez.

— Kei.

— Una más.

— Tú también hazlo. Es vergonzoso solo.

— Tadashi.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácilmente?

— No lo sé— Dejó de darle la espalda, regresando a donde estaba el otro—. No es nada fuera de lo ordinario.

— Kei.

— ¿Qué?

Tadashi se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven rubio, para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Te quiero.

* * *

 **AHHH feliz TsukkiYama day -fue ayer, lol, ya es 13-.  
Tarde pero lo hice (?)  
Mis niños merecen todo el amor del mundo.  
Esto es algo así como un future fic, jeje.**

 **Continuación el 11 de diciembre ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Se levantó temprano por la mañana, volteó a su derecha para mirar el reloj situado en su escritorio. Incluso con la ausencia de sus lentes, y lo poco que distinguía sin ellos, divisó unos borrosos números, que tras casi un minuto observándolos, leyó como: "Siete cuarenta y siete". Vaya, sí que era temprano. Entonces miró hacia su izquierda, y allí, tan apacible, se encontraba su pareja durmiendo, abrazándolo con su pierna y brazo izquierdos; un hilo de saliva salía de la boca del muchacho, dándole un aspecto increíblemente adorable. Increíble porque, ¿quién se vería tierno derramando un líquido mayormente considerado como desagradable?

Supo, por la hora, que su acompañante no habría de levantarse en un buen rato más, así que sin darle mucha importancia, se puso de pie, tentando el camino hasta llegar al escritorio donde colocó sus anteojos la noche anterior. ¿Por qué siempre los dejaba tan lejos, si le parecía una eternidad alcanzarlos? Los tomó, no sin antes tocar la mayor parte de lo que había ahí.

Luego de ponérselos, caminó cautelosamente a la cocina. Una vez en ella, cocinó lo que primero se le vino a la mente, con los ingredientes que tuviese, y que de cierta manera fuera especial.

Por lo que, finalmente, preparó una porción de arroz (lo suficiente para dos personas), que acompañaría con unas papas rayadas, estilo _hash_ , un par de salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpos, y un puré de papa, siendo consciente de lo mucho que ese tubérculo le gustaba a él.

Ese era más que un día normal. Era cumpleaños de Yamaguchi Tadashi, y por supuesto que eso era motivo de celebración.

En una charola colocó los platos que cocinó y la llevó a la habitación. En el buró junto a él, la puso, junto a una nota en la que escribió: "Feliz cumpleaños número veinte". Se recostó de nuevo al lado de Yamaguchi; acarició levemente su cabello, prestando particular atención al mechón que, cuan antena, permanecía elevado, aun mientras dormía y por mucho que se moviera.

Se permitió a sí mismo sonreír mientras lo veía. No habría ningún testigo, ni siquiera Tadashi, que pudiese comprobar aquello. Ese era su secreto.

— Oye, Tadashi— Llamó suavemente para despertarlo. Era temprano para que él lo hiciera, sí, pero si no se levantaba, el desayuno habría de enfriarse—. Des-pier-ta— Separó por sílabas—. Ta-da-shi— Por segunda vez.

— Es temprano…— Balbuceó, estando más dormido que despierto.

— ¿Así que para ti "temprano" podría ser incluso a las doce del día?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se descobijó inmediatamente, dando un gran salto. Miró al reloj que marcaba ocho treinta y dos, apenas— ¡Eres un mentiroso! — Reclamó.

— Seguirías si no te digo eso.

— Pues seguiré— Le dio la espalda y colocó encima de sí mismo el cobertor otra vez. Apretó fuertemente los ojos por su molestia.

— Abre los ojos.

— No quiero.

— Anda, ábrelos.

— No quiero— Repitió.

— Vaya que eres terco— Dijo elevando la voz—. Y yo que tenía un regalo para ti.

— ¿Regalo?

— Abre los ojos.

Finalmente, obedeció, hallando el desayuno que con tanto esmero Tsukishima había preparado.

— ¡Tsukki! — Se sentó velozmente.

— Kei— Corrigió.

— Kei— Sintió los brazos de él rodeándolo por la cintura.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Tadashi.

— Gracias— Sonrió.

Comió, manteniendo esa sonrisa todo el tiempo. Por su parte, Tsukishima apenas y tocó la comida, aunque recargó su cara en su mano, y su brazo sobre la mesa, únicamente viendo atentamente los movimientos de Yamaguchi.

— ¿Y qué haremos hoy? — Preguntó al terminar, Tadashi.

— Quedarnos en casa.

— ¿No dijiste ayer que habías estado planeando lo que haríamos?

— Sí, planee quedarnos aquí.

— ¿Por qué no salimos, para variar?

— ¿No quieres quedarte?

— No dije eso. Sólo que había imaginado que saldríamos.

— Bueno, ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?

Lo pensó un momento, y contestó:

— No en realidad.

— Sabría que dirías eso. Además, no es cierto eso de: "¿Por qué no salimos, para variar?", si todo el tiempo estamos yendo fuera. ¿Por qué no, para variar— recalcó—, permanecemos aquí?

— Tienes razón— Admitió.

— ¿Lo ves?

— Además, ahora que lo pienso, Kei— Continuó—, cualquier cosa es divertida estando contigo.

— Podría decir lo mismo— Respondió en voz baja.

— ¿Sabes qué más podrías hacer "para variar"?

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, sabes, sólo cuando te confesaste dijiste "Te quiero". ¿No podrías hacerlo otra vez?

— Quizá.

— ¿"Quizá"?

— No hace falta para que lo sepas.

— Sí, pero… Esa clase de cosas, a veces hacen falta.

Kei suspiró. Qué remedio.

— Te quiero.

— ¿Cómo es que ayer yo hice el ridículo tratando de llamarte por tu nombre, y tú dices eso tan fácilmente?

— Porque es lo que siento.

— Pero, Kei— miró hacia el techo, pensativo—, yo no te quiero— Alarmó a su pareja con esas palabras—. Yo te amo— Sonrió de nuevo, con un ligero rubor.

— Yo también— A él, igualmente, se le formó uno.

* * *

 **Y ROSE ATACA CON SUS FINALES DE MIERDA OTRA VEZ SDKJF**

 **La verdad, la idea original era ponerlos a ellos saliendo por la calle, todos tiernos aunque nada le saldría a Kei como quería, así que se frustraría ( Artemisassy) pero... salió esto, lol.  
Prometí continuación 11 de diciembre, ¿pero qué sería de mí sin publicar casi terminándose el día?**

 **TENÍA QUE HACERLO ASÍ DE FLUFF, NO ME CULPEN SDKFLJK. Ese par... son unos cursis, lo sé, lo siento en mis entrañas (?) por eso debía ponerlos así.**

 **En fin. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
